Truck bed liners of plastic or rubber are often utilized to protect the surfaces of a pick-up truck cargo bed. These liners are typically designed to cover all five surfaces of the cargo bed, including the sides, front, tail-gate and floor. Corrugation of the bed liner surfaces is a popular design feature of many commercially available bed liners. Corrugated bed liners, however, can collect debris falling from trees or the remnants of hauling various materials. Refuse, dirt, sand, gravel and many other bulk materials such as fertilizer and grain can all be conveniently hauled in a truck, but leave behind evidence of their passage in the corrugated bed liners. Moreover, debris can be compacted in the corrugations of the bed liner floor from walking in the bed or from the weight of cargo pressing upon the debris.
Ordinary brooms and rakes are inefficient for removing debris lodged in the corrugated bed liner floor, so that cleaning of the bed liner floor after hauling bulk material can take an inordinate amount of time. Flat brooms do not easily reach far enough down into the grooves of the corrugations, and cannot quickly remove lodged debris. Rake tines do not have the correct shape or spacing to fit the bed liner corrugations. Application of pressurized water to remove debris is also inefficient as well as wasting of a natural resource, and pressurized water is not always available at a site where cleaning of the bed is desired.
Workers in the building trades often hang a tool box between the top rails of a pickup truck cargo bed. These tool boxes typically extend vertically upward from the top rails as well as downward into the enclosed area of the cargo bed, without touching the floor. Thus the floor of a bed liner, if it is also installed in the pickup trucks, is partially covered by the overhanging tool box, and an air space exists between the bottom of the tool box and the bed liner. When the bed liner is corrugated, as is popular, debris can collect within the grooves underneath the tool box, as well as collecting within the grooves of the bed liner away from the tool box. Sweeping or hosing with water the portion of the bed liner floor which is under the tool box is made difficult both by the corrugation of the bed liner floor and because the tool box restricts access.